Dorimaflex
The Dorimaflex (ドリマフレックス) is a Japanese 6×6 TLR made in 1952–3 by Tōkyō Kōki and distributed by Sanwa Shōkai. The attribution of the Dorimaflex to Miwa Shōwai in Lewis, p.80, is certainly a wrong transcription of the distributor's name Sanwa Shōkai. This company also announced the Dorima Six 6×6 folder in 1954. "Dorima" is certainly a phonetic adaptation of the English word "dreamer". General description The Dorimaflex is a copy of the Ricohflex VI. It has externally geared lenses for focusing, and the distance scale and depth-of-field indications are engraved on the upper lens. The viewing hood contains a large magnifying lens. The film is advanced by a knob on the photographer's right. The advance is controlled by a red window in the back, protected by a vertically sliding cover. The lenses are Dorima Special 8.0cm f/3.5, and the marking has a red C'' indicating lens coating. The shutter is of the setting type and the release lever protrudes either from the metal ring surrounding the shutter casing or from the casing itself. Versions and commercial life The Dorimaflex was advertised in Japanese magazines dated August 1952 to May 1953, and was featured in the February 1953 issue of ''Photo Art. , p.356. The January 1953 advertisement in Asahi Camera, placed by the distributor Sanwa Shōkai, lists a number of versions, all with a synchronized shutter: Advertisement reproduced in , p.154. * Dorimaflex AII AL: B, 1–200 speeds, self-timer, Albada finder, (case included); This version is mistakenly called "Dorimaflex AII" in , item 2088. The mention of a Dorimaflex ALL and AL in Lewis, p.88, is certainly a confusion with the A, AII and AII AL. * Dorimaflex AII: B, 1–200, self-timer, ; This version is mistakenly called "Dorimaflex AI" in , item 2086. * Dorimaflex A: B, 1–200, no self-timer, ; * Dorimaflex B AL: B, 25–200, no self-timer, Albada finder, ; * Dorimaflex B: B, 25–200, no self-timer, . The AL versions have an Albada finder contained in the viewing hood. At least one example of the AII is known with the shutter name FKS engraved on the speed rim; other examples reportedly have the shutter name "GMS". FKS: example observed in an online auction. "GMS": , items 2086 and 2088. Despite the range of speeds indicated in the advertisement, the Dorimaflex B observed so far only have 1/100 or 1/150 top speed. 1/100 top speed reported in , item 2087, and observed in an online auction. 1/150 top speed visible on the example pictured here at Japan Family Camera. All sorts of synch posts have been observed: single pin, ASA bayonet and even PC socket (the latter is perhaps not original). Single pin: example pictured here at Japan Family Camera. ASA bayonet: example pictured here at Japan Family Camera, example pictured in , item 2086, and examples observed in online auctions. PC socket: example pictured here at tlr-cameras.com. Body variations The Dorimaflex presents a number of variations, independent from the version name. On some cameras, the back door consists of a single panel hinged at the top and locked by a latch at the bottom, as on the Ricohflex, and contains a rectangular red window. Other examples have an L-shaped back styled after more expensive TLR models. Among these, some have a rectangular red window and others have a round one. Most examples have simple round strap lugs, but some examples with L-shaped back have more elaborate lugs with an arrow-shaped catch instead. The shape of the strap lugs is not correlated with that of the red window. Tōkyō Kōki was certainly a very small manufacturer, assembling parts of various origin, and this probably explains these variations. Notes Bibliography * Item 640. * Pp.80 and 88 (brief mentions only). * P.927. * Items 2086–8. Links In English: * Dorimaflex among other Japanese TLRs in Barry Toogood's tlr-cameras.com In Japanese: * Dorimaflex AII, Dorimaflex B and Dorimaflex specs at Japan Family Camera Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: D